


You're my best friend

by Dracomalfoyy



Series: 23 Ways To Say I Love You [6]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Baby bois, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Clint Barton & Steve Rogers Friendship, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, I just love them, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Other, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Steve Rogers is done, drunken drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:29:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21638866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracomalfoyy/pseuds/Dracomalfoyy
Summary: Prompt 6 - things you said under the stars and in the grass(all prompts stolen from eversncenewyork on tumblr)Title is from 'You're My Best Friend' by Queen
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton & Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov
Series: 23 Ways To Say I Love You [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1453279
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	You're my best friend

They were fucked. Utterly, truly, royally fucked. Natasha and Clint lay side by side in the grass, looking up at the stars in the night sky. For the first time ever, they'd found a situation they couldn't get out of. 

Natasha ran her hands through the short blonde locks of Clint's hair, as he lay on her chest. They were both highly competent professionally trained agents with bags of earned respect to the outside world. To them, they were both orphaned kids with a lot of feelings they couldn't handle. It was partly why they had gravitated to each other, and why after so many years they were still attached at the hip. It was why they were alone together at what seemed like the end of the world.

"Nat, how did we get here?" Clint mumbled. 

"Legs. We used our legs." She replied, nodding slightly.

"Yeah. I kinda meant in an emotional sense, not a literal sense. Like, we used to be small-time big and now we're big-time big with Tony Stark big. And people write my name on my coffee cup without me telling them what it is. Freaks me out."

"Big-time big is scary. I had to take four photos the other day, that is too many. Three is fine but not four." Clint squeezed her hand in what was probably meant to be a soothing gesture but felt more like a subtle threat. He probably knew that she was planning to change her appearance soon so that the photos she had taken were irrelevant. 

"Like, that ride at DisneyWorld. The small one. We used to be characters in that ride and everyone who worked on the ride knew who we were. But now, it's like we're Disney princesses and everyone knows who we are even if they've never been to DisneyWorld!"

"Wild. I hated that ride. The song is too creepy. Can I be a small world person walking around the tunnels under the park instead?" Natasha asked.

"Nah. You're a Disney princess now. We're both just Disney princesses." He confirmed. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Natasha spoke. 

"At least I'm a Disney princess with you. Better together, I think." Clint smiled, one of his genuine, huge, beaming smiles that rarely made it onto his face.

"DID YOU JUST SAY A NICE THING TO ME NATALIA?" He yelled directly into her ear. She gasped, rolling on top of him and pinning him down to the grass.

"No! I hate you and every single Disney princess in the world. Fuck them all! Especially Merida!" Clint screamed loudly, trying to fight her off so he could gain some upper hand. The alcohol in his system seemed to be on Natasha's side, making him all loose and weak. She easily held him down, leaving him no physical upper hand. He had to use his emotional upper hand. He dropped his face, bringing tears to his eyes, making sure to look Natasha directly in the eyes as the tears rolled down the side of his face. Natasha weakened her grip for all of two seconds before realising that behind the tears, mischief shone in his eyes. She held him down tighter, making sure he knew she was winning. 

Clint just giggled and kicked at her right arm, failing to dislodge her from on top of him. They were distracted from their fight by the creaking noise of the door opening. Both their heads turned to face it, seeing who'd come to rescue them from the cold roof of the tower. They had been stuck up there for nearly six hours by now, and all the vodka they'd taken with them was long gone. 

"Are you guys ever coming down?" Steve stood at the door on the roof, leaning slightly with crossed arms. Natasha raised her left arm, flipping Steve off. Clint giggled at her, still trying to get out of her grip. 

"Nat? Wait...are you two drunk?" Steve sounded absolutely scandalised as he made his way over to the two agents. He snatched an empty bottle that lay in between them. Clint burst into laughter, rolling side to side in the grass as Natasha desperately tried to cover his mouth with her hand. 

"Shut up Clint! We're in trouble with mom! Start crying!" She whispered loudly, flicking her eyes over to Steve. Clint mustered the tears back to his eyes, adding dramatic sobs he was sure were convincing. Steve sighed, pulling Clint off the floor and slinging him over his shoulder, still crying. Natasha pushed herself up slowly, clinging to Steve's bicep like it was the only thing keeping her upright. They walked over to the door off the roof, Steve swearing the whole time that this was the last time he'd be rescuing the two highly skilled agents from the roof of the building they lived in. They were both smart, so why did they always forget the fucking keys?

**Author's Note:**

> its been so long
> 
> so long
> 
> I couldn't handle angst today so I decided that drunk was the way to go because why not 
> 
> thanks for sticking with me and my god awful posting schedule which will definitely never be regular! see you next time!
> 
> Bully me on tumblr —> clintbartonsbitch


End file.
